We're Connected
by ShadedHeart Lamora
Summary: One-shot of Gau talking to Shadow in his mind. Set seven years after the game, and a lot has happened. Even though Gau doesn't know if Shadow can hear him, he still tells the ninja of everything that has happened after his presumed death. I don't own FFVI


_**Yay! My second fanfic! And this one's also about Final Fantasy VI... It's written in Gau's POV. I believe it's cute, sort of. It's quite optimistic, anyway. Hope you like!**_

Hey, Shadow. I don't know if you can hear me, I don't even know if you're alive. Heck, nobody of us knows. We all thought that you died there in Kefka's tower, when it collapsed I mean.

But it wouldn't surprise me if you survived. You're the most skilled ninja on this planet, you practically must have survived, in some way. I'm a little angry though, that you didn't contact us. We all missed you so much. Even if you never understood, we liked you, all of us. You were our friend.

But you were also more than a friend, weren't you? You were Relm's father. Yes, I could tell, even if nobody else could. It's because I lived on the Veldt for so long. I can feel smells just as good as an animal. And I felt that you two smelt very similar to each other. And, as we all know, Interceptor likes Relm. Liked, I mean.

He's dead now, I'm sorry. But, he was an old dog. He followed Relm's every step, always protecting her. Setzer used to tease us, saying that Relm had two guard hounds. Interceptor and I barked at him, which almost made him laugh his bleached ass off. Locke loved to say such things, too. And he didn't care that Celes hit him in the head when he did, he always said it was worth it. No, neither Setzer nor Locke has grown up. They're still quite immature at times. Many times. Most of the time, actually.

How long has it been, since Kefka's fall? Seven years... I'm twenty-one now. And Relm's eighteen. She's grown up to become quite the lady. If she wants to, that is. And she don't.

A lot has happened, you know. If you only were here to see it with your own eyes... Locke and Celes got married ages ago. Celes is very pregnant now, with their first child. Locke's all euphoric about it. Says the kid's going to be the best Treasure Hunter ever.

'I'm going to teach the kid everything I know!' he says.

'Well that won't take long,' Celes answers.

Did you ever know that Sabin and Terra always liked each other? Not even I could tell. Apparently they did, and now they're officially a couple. It's funny, that a guy as big and strong as Sabin can be so shy. Well, I guess that's better than being like Edgar. He's still on woman-hunt. Holy hell, he's thirty-five and still he hasn't settled down! Sure, he rules Figaro very well (with the aid and advises from Cyan, that is), but he hasn't managed to stay in a relationship. Poor Edgar.

Mog and Umaro's travelling the world. They look so funny, a humongous yeti with that tiny little moogle on his shoulder. Mog has taught Umaro how to speak, a little at least. He's so cute when he frowns, trying to remember certain words. At least Mog's not teaching him how to dance. That would look ridiculous.

Old man Strago still lives. He's seventy-eight now, but he's completely clear in the head and as spirited as ever. I think he gave up trying to raise Relm when she was fifteen. If he had kept on scolding her for everything she did that he thought was inappropriate, they probably would've ended up killing each other. Both of them has such strong wills.

Do you know what the biggest surprise of them all was? When Gogo revealed herself! Yes, that mysterious mimic is a woman! She has quite the sad story. The reason she never told us about it is that she thought we all would hate her for what she did once, when she was young. Nobody hated her when she did, we all felt sorry for her. Especially Setzer. And... They like each other too. She said she had liked that albino ever since we found her in that cave. And Setzer has managed to not forget, but get over Darill. Sure, he still misses her, but he's okay now. Gogo has helped him, she has comforted him when he felt down and so on. We still don't know Gogo's real name, though. She said she forgot it when she sat alone in the cave at Triangle Island, because she tried to push her memories away. But she also says it doesn't matter, 'her name is only linked with horrible memories anyway'.

Maybe you're wondering why I, of all people, the feral youth from the Veldt, called you. If you can hear me. Yeah... I'll tell you.

A lot has happened in my life these past seven years. You may not believe it but... I was adopted. By Sabin. No, I'm not joking or making up! Mr. Thou always liked me, he said, even though I was getting on his nerves most of the time. And I have always liked him. Maybe it's because he gave me food when we first met. I don't know. Anyway, Sabin taught me how to speak properly and act like a boy of my age should. Though, sometimes I ran away from home and just went around in the wilderness for some days, and sometimes I still can't resist the urge to howl when I see the full moon.

Well... I guess it's confession time.

I'll be marrying your daughter in a couple of months. We always liked each other, maybe because we were so much younger than the rest of the crew. I hope you don't mind. I promise I'll be as nice as I possibly can to her, after all she's the one I love, and has always loved, ever since we first met.

She misses you so much. She doesn't even know that you're her father, but I guess she could feel that you're connected somehow. You know that she has always been so strong, and yet she cried so much after you disappeared, thinking you were dead. I tried to comfort her and cheer her up, but she still was so sad. Poor Relm, now both you and Interceptor are gone... But I'll always be here to protect her, to comfort her and take care of her. Although I doubt she needs it. She can take care of herself, she always has.

When Relm and I get married, you'll be my father-in-law. Then I'll have two fake fathers, and one crazy old bastard that tried to kill me when I was a baby. If he's still alive, I don't know. And I don't care. I've learned that I don't need him, I have an adoptive father and I have all of my friends, who are there whenever I need them.

After the wedding, we'll be connected. But I think we all are anyway, after what we went through. Yes...

We're connected.

I'm Gau, and you're my friend!

Uwaooo~!

_**Yay! I always wanted to write something about Gau, because he's cutest ever. And I'm so in love with the pairings Gau/Relm, Locke/Celes, Terra/Sabin and Setzer/Gogo. And yes. I've always believed that Gogo's a woman. Maybe it's mostly because there's so few female characters is the game. Anyway! I hope you like it, and I'm terribly sorry for any grammatical mistakes there may be in this fanfic. I'm not **_**that ****_good at English, after all. Read and Review, please :)_**


End file.
